The present invention relates to a guitar pick. More particularly, the invention relates to a guitar pick for steel string guitars.
Objects of the invention are to provide a guitar pick of simple structure which functions efficiently, effectively and reliably to faithfully pick up each sound produced on a steel string guitar.